Anthony Crisp
Anthony Crisp is a member of the Infinity, he is half Vesperian and half Antalon possessing traits from both. He is also the enemy and blood brother of Vaquez Vin Velita. Anthony is also known as the Vespant. Character History In the mighty Vesperian Empire, Anthony's father was a slave like all Antalons in the empire. Anthony's father Archo was charged with guarding the Vesperian Princess Viola. Viola was betrothed to a young Vesperian by the name of Vaquez Velita, but she did not love him. She instead had fallen for Archo, although he initially did not feel the same way. The Vesperian Empire were extremely protective of two things, the Royal Family and The Royal Jelly. The Royal Jelly is a gelatinous substance made using some of the rare natural Biogel that was secreted by the earth and allowed the current inhabitants the ability to evolve and develop intelligence and social abilities. When eaten by a female Vesperian the Royal Jelly evolves them physically and mentally to be able to function as the leader, when eaten by a male Vesperian it also increase their physical and mental abilities. Eventually Viola would have to succeed her mother and become the Empress of the empire upon eating the Royal Jelly. Upon doing so her life would no longer be her own and she would be forced to marry Vaquez. So she decided to leave, she fled the Alvarium, the grand central Cidadel and went into the wilds. Archo decided to follow her as she was his charge and if she was missing he would be punished for it. Eventually he caught up with her and she refused to return to the Alvarium so he waited with her hoping she would see sense and the comforts of home and return, she did not. When they finally reached The Mortmar, a desert, they were attacked by a group of bandits, Archo managed to fight them off and protect Viola, but he was heavily wounded. While dying of his wounds and baking in the sun they were found by a nomadic group of Apice peoples. The Apice people were the original owners of the Alvarium and cultivators of the Royal Jelly, when the then savage Vesperian's attacked and took their capital, their culture and enslaved the Antalons. The Apice had no love for the Vesperians, but these nomads took pity on Archo and gave him some of their Biogel, usually reserved for special rituals, knowing its magical properties would heal his wounds. It healed Archo's wounds but also addled him, he was drunk on power and his body was reacting strangely to this weird substance. In his haze Viola took advantage of Archo, although he could not remember. Eventually when he was ready to travel, they thanked the nomads and returned to the Alvarium. Upon returning, Archo was arrested and charged with kidnapping and was executed soon after. Viola blamed herself for his death, as it was her fault. In the wake of Archos death Viola's mother passed away and it was now Viola's turn to be interned as the Empress. Viola had been feeling odd ever since Archo's death and she took it to mean nothing more than grief. In the coming days, the preparation for her to eat the Royal Jelly and start her evolution to Empress, including all the rites and rituals were already underway. Viola stayed within her chambers, refusing to see anyone and attempting to refuse food but her will was not strong enough. Eventually within her solitude she began to notice she was stricken with more than just grief, she was preparing to lay. Somehow she was pregnant, before she had eaten of the royal jelly. But what made it even stranger was that she had not lain with any Vesperian male, only Archos, and Antalons couldn't breed with Vesperians, there was not and had not been any record of mixing the species even though sexually they were compatible, something in the genes just didn't work together. Viola dealt with her pregnancy in secret, luckily the initial leg of it was short before she had to lay, then she would have to deal with a different issue. The laying of the egg came and went, although at first she was scared about what was growing inside her, eventually she came to love her child so that when she had laid the egg she felt compelled to protect him or her, regardless it was her child. Category:Infinity